


What really matters: a SkyeWard Story

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Grant Ward Redemption, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, season 2 based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Grant is given a second chance, and he is determined not to waste it.





	What really matters: a SkyeWard Story

Skye couldn’t sleep after her first conversation with Grant Ward. He may have been a lying, backstabbing piece of crap, but he was still a human being. Skye got up, got dressed and went down to Vault D, she looped the cameras beforehand so her visit to him would go unnoticed.

Ward awoke when he heard Skye’s footsteps coming down the stairs. He was wondering why she was coming to see him at this hour. Did she have something Hydra related to ask him or did she just want to talk. No matter what he was going to keep his promise and never lie to her. So, he got up to greet her.

“Hey” he said, “What brings you down here at this time of night?”

“I’ve got a lot on my mind, I was thinking about you.” she replied trying to keep her emotions in check.

“What did you want to talk about?” Ward asked

“Where do I even start?” she asked herself out loud “I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything. You being part of Hydra, betraying me and the others, wondering what you felt for me was real or not.” Skye said as she sat down.

Ward sat on the side of his bed and said, “I’ve been wondering when we were going to talk about that.”

“Really?” she asked

“Yes, I’ve spent all my time in here thinking about you, and about the worst thing I ever did.”

“What was that?”

“Making you cry” he said his voice breaking a little as he said it.

Skye didn’t expect that answer from him.

“Was what you felt for me real?” She asked

“Yes, and I still feel that, and that is what stops me from killing myself.” he said as Skye looked at the bruises and scars he got from his suicide attempts, “I think it would be best if you went back to your bunk and got some sleep.”

“Yeah” she said, “Thanks for talking”

“I’m always here.” Ward said humbly

Skye got up and headed back to her bunk, and undid the camera loop. When she got to her room, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, she sat on her bed and cried. When the sobbing stopped, she heard a knock on her door “Who is it?” she asked

“It’s Coulson, can I come in?” asked Director Phil Coulson

“Sure” she replied and he entered and closed the door behind him.

He sat down next to her and asked, “Are you okay Skye?”

“To be honest no” she replied

“Is it about Ward?” he asked and she nodded

“I think a part of me still loves him.”

Coulson embraced her and said, “That’s alright, when you got shot, Ward felt like he failed you as your SO, and he refused to leave your side, he’s lied about a lot of things, but one thing I know he is honest about is his love for you.”

“Really?” She said

“Yes”

Months later Ward had proven himself worthy of SHIELD’s trust, he was let out of the vault on one condition, he had to wear a tracking bracelet for an unspecified period of time and he agreed to that. He was going to do everything he could to make up for all of the pain he caused. His room was next to Skye’s at her request so she could keep an eye on him and make sure he was alright.

One night Skye was in her room reading a book when she heard a knock on her door “come in” she said and the door opened and in walked Ward.

 He closed the door behind him and said “Hey”

“Hey” she replied as he sat on the bed and he took a moment to look at her.

“What, do I have something on my face?” she asked

“No” Ward said chuckling “I’m just proud of you”

“really” Skye replied

“yeah, and I just want to say I’m sorry for everything I had done to you, if I could do it all over again I would’ve chosen you instead of Garett like I should’ve done.”

“Grant, you don’t have to keep apologizing to me, I forgive you.” said Skye as she took his hand in her own “Garett found you when you were vulnerable and alone, you did not deserve what your family did to you, no one deserves that.” she kissed his hand and hugged him.

“I won’t hurt you again, I promise.” Ward said with all the sincerity in his heart

“I know” replied Skye kissing his cheek “And I promise to never give up on you.” and Ward shed a tear being so happy.

“So, do you want to give _us_ another try?” Asked Ward as they parted

“Well" Skye said playfully “yes” and they kissed and for the first time in lord knows how long, and they were both happy.

Then San Juan happened and nothing was the same after that. Skye went into the Alien temple with Raina, Trip was about to follow when Grant went in. The obelisk opened revealing some sort of crystal.

Skye started to turn to stone “GRANT” she yelled afraid, reaching for him

“SKYE” Grant yelled back as he two turned to stone while reaching for her. They were completely immobile as their hands were inches away from each other. Then temple began to shake. Skye broke out of her cocoon, just as Grant broke out of his, he had a sort of fire in his eyes. They both fainted while Raina broke out of her cocoon looking radically different.

The next thing Skye knew she was waking up in Vault D with Ward looking over her. “Hey sleepyhead” he said and Skye immediately threw her arms around him.

“Are you okay?” she asked

“I’m fine” Ward replied and Skye breathed a sigh of relief.

“What are we doing down here?”

“We’re in quarantine, they wanted to separate us but I insisted on being there when you woke up, so they converted this cell into a quarantine station, you’d be amazed at what S.H.I.E.L.D. medical can do in 12 hours.”

“I was out for 12 hours, what happened to us?” Skye asked as she sat up

“Fitzsimmons are running tests, as soon as they know, we’ll know, but for now let’s just relax and enjoy each other’s company” Grant replied sitting next to her and putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, a few minutes later Ward felt the place shaking. Skye was having a nightmare, she was reliving when Ian Quinn shot her, “Skye wake up” she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and she too felt the base shaking.

“Grant what’s happening?” she asked anxiously

“I don’t know” he said holding her in his arms to protect her. Then the shaking suddenly stopped, in his mind he didn’t want to believe it but he knew that Skye was the source. “Skye, were you dreaming?” asked Ward with concern

“Yes, I was, I saw Quinn shooting me” she said as a tear came down her cheek

“Hey, he’s not going to hurt you again, I promise” Ward said soothingly

The next morning, they were in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, they got startling news, the crystal in the temple had somehow altered Skye’s DNA, Ward’s somehow was normal. Everyone but Ward was staring at Skye like she was an alien. She couldn’t take the staring so she ran out of the room. Ward followed soon after, he lost her for a little bit, but eventually found her in the BUS’s interrogation room AKA the cage. The door was locked and he knocked on it, “Skye let me in, please.”

“Go away, Grant” she said. He heard a sob and he knocked again.

“I’m not going anywhere Skye, please let me in.” Ward pleaded and she slowly opened the door. He walked in, and Skye closed the door behind him. When she turned around to look at him, he saw her red eyes, she’s been crying.

“I’m a monster, just like my father.” she finally said and the tears came down again. Grant immediately put his arms around her.

His chin resting atop her head, “No you’re not Skye, you are still the same woman, I fell in love with Alien DNA or not.” he said looking her in the eyes. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, he leaned down and kissed her with all the love he could give.

They were sitting on the floor in each other’s arms. Coulson then walked in and said, “Is she okay?”

“yeah, she’s fine.” Grant replied

“Agent Ward, I’m going to need to talk to you in private.”

“Okay, let me take her back to her room, and I’ll meet you in your office.”

“Okay” Coulson replied

Grant then picked up Skye bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He gently lay her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. “I’m going to go talk to Coulson, I’ll be back soon.” he said and he kissed her forehead.

“Don’t take too long” Skye said, Ward smiled at her before he left the room.

“I know you want to get back to Skye, so I’ll be brief.” Coulson said as Ward walked into his office “I did some checking into the part of your family history that was covered up. I wanted to find an explanation as to why your DNA wasn’t altered like Skye’s was.”

“What did you find sir?” asked Ward

“It turns out, Ward wasn’t your first family name, it was Slade” Phil said as he put his findings on his office’s screen. “The Slade family goes back to the time of the old west starting with a man named Carter Slade.” and Ward turned around at that “You know?”

“Yeah it was an old family tale that my grandmother used to tell when Tommy, Rose, and I were young. The Slade bloodline comes from my Father’s side of the family. I thought it was just an old ghost story until the Battle of New York happened.” Grant said

“What can you tell me?” asked Coulson

“Well I don’t remember much but, the story goes that Carter Slade was a Texas Ranger whose family was murdered by bandits seeking revenge, only his son survived. It is said that he made a deal with the Devil, and became known as The Phantom Rider. His son fled east to Boston after Carter was hanged, he changed his name to Ward, and got married, that’s all I can really remember.”

“Thanks for the information Agent Ward, you are dismissed.”

“yes sir” and Ward went back to Skye’s room. He found her sound asleep and he slowly took off his boots and crawled into bed with her, she turned around when he lay down, when she saw him she smiled and moved closer to him.

“What did Coulson want?” she asked as she rested her head on his chest

“Nothing that I can’t tell you in the morning.” Grant replied as he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

**Two Weeks later…**

Coulson decided that for her safety and the safety of her fellow agents it was decided that Skye would be moved to the Retreat, a place where she could get a grip on her powers and not worry about hurting anyone. Grant of course was going with her, Coulson was planning on taking him anyway when he volunteered.

After Grant finished packing he helped Skye pack her things.

“You know, this isn’t how I imagined our first getaway together.” Skye said

“Neither did I” Ward replied, “But as long as we’re together I don’t care.” he said as he gave her a quick kiss. He also kissed her injured hands that were in casts designed by Simmons. They grabbed their things, headed to the hanger and got on the Quinjet. Trip was flying the jet while Coulson briefed them on their temporary home, “It was designed by Bruce Banner, so the place shouldn’t collapse due to your powers, there is also an escape vehicle, 2 miles north east in case the Retreat is compromised.” Coulson said as he handed Ward the keys.

They landed 5 hours later and disembarked. The Retreat looked like a simple Cabin by a lake, as Skye settled in Coulson took Ward aside, “You keep her safe, no matter what” he ordered.

“With my life if necessary sir, I’ll do anything.” Ward declared

“Good, and Ward thank you.”

“Of course, have a safe trip back” Ward replied and before Coulson left he removed Ward’s tracking bracelet for security reasons and patted Ward’s shoulder and provided him with a gun for defense. Ward then went back inside and sat next to Skye on the couch.

“You feel okay?” Grant asked

“It’s peaceful here” she replied as she lay down, using Grant’s legs for a pillow, he smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

They spent the rest of the day watching movies, reading, and playing Battleship. Skye won of course.

Later that night Skye went out for some air while Grant did the dishes, he looked out the window and saw Skye, he still couldn’t believe that they were together, after everything he had done, he was genuinely happy for the first time in his life. After he had finished the dishes he dried his hands and went outside to join her. He brought a blanket so she didn’t catch a cold.

He wrapped her in the blanket and she smiled at him, and they sat down on the ground, with Skye resting her head on his shoulder.

Skye was just as stunned as Grant was that they were here at this little hideaway together, she always loved him even after the fall, she hated that he was locked up like a dog for all those months.

They were looking at the stars when Skye said, “This place is beautiful at night”

“Yeah, quiet, no sounds of the city, I like places like this” Grant replied.

Then Skye took his hand in hers and said “Grant, there is something I’ve been wanting to tell you, for a long time but after everything, all of the anger, and heartache I never thought I would get the chance.”

“What do you want to tell me Skye?” he asked

“I love you, I’ve always loved you.” Skye said as a tear came down her cheek.

“I love you too Skye” Grant finally said the words he’s been keeping in ever since he got locked up. He cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped the tear away, and Skye leaned into his touch savoring it.

They started kissing, and overtime the kiss became more heated, Skye then straddled Grant and ran her fingers through his hair. Grant got up and Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and went back into the cabin, and continued toward the bedroom. Grant worshipped Skye’s body, and she moaned in pleasure. Her skin felt warm in Grant’s hands, he was so happy to finally be with her.

Hours later they were in each other’s arms sweating, hearts racing, and glad to forget everything for a while and just be together. When they were in each other’s arms nothing else mattered, not SHIELD, not HYDRA, nothing just the two of them right here right now and they pretended that the world outside didn’t exist. Their naked bodies wrapped around one another, their breath syncing in perfect harmony.

Skye shot up in bed breathing hard, Grant sat up and said, “Skye I’m here, your safe okay” and she nodded. They then lay back down, Grant tightening his hold on her a little bit to reassure her that he was there for her no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was that for a start, do you like the direction I'm taking these two, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of that for a start? IF you like this direction let me know in the comments.


End file.
